legolegendsofchimafandomcom-20200215-history
Crooler (IP)
Crooler is a very peculiar member of the Crocodile Tribe. She was one of the few crocodilian magicians and the brother of King Cragger the First. For a prief period, she herself was queen, but was exiled from the tribe several months after her rise to power when it was discovered that she was responsible for several major crimes leading to the Fifth Chimian Civil War. Despite her exile, she shockingly returned to her tribe seven years later. Crooler was well known for further uncovering several new properties of the Persuader Plant. History Crooler was hatched from a nest of two eggs during the Wet Season of 2302 of the Fifth Period, born to King Crominous the Eighth and Queen Crunket the Sixth. Her brother, Cragger, soon gained much popularity among the Crocodile people as the royal heir to the tribe, this being before the Six Great Ones were installed. For most of her early childhood, Crooler received far less attention than her younger-by-two-minutes brother. At the age of five, she stumbled into her parent's garden and found a patch of Persuader Plants, but Crominous quickly led her away from the plants and their hypnotic pollen. After the maturity ceremony of Crooler and Cragger at the age of 12 (in which they received their life's weapons and clothing), Crooler, still having little attention given by her parents, traveled to the eastern mangroves to practice shooting with the two Chi-pistols that she received during the ceremony. When she was found nearly 10 hours later, Crooler was deemed untrustworthy and had her weapons taken away until she reached the age of 15. Additionally, she was forbidden to leave the central woods around the Jade Lake, where the crocodilian capital city stood. In 2317, when Crooler was officially granted the ability to use her weapons, Prince Cragger had become a regionally-famous swordsman and even had been labeled the "future guardian of Crocodilekind", while Crooler herself was commonly known as nothing more than the brother of Cragger and the future Queen. Crooler decided to prove her capabilities and practice magic, a force which had largely been forgotten after the eagles began using solid orbs of Chi as a power-source. She studied in particular the various uses of the persuader plant across history. Additionally, she began to learn how to build Chi machinery and built two dark-green Chi pistols. Crooler, out of pure jealously, planned to use a plant to mind-control her own brother to follow her every command, though it took several months before she saw her chance. As a simple test, she managed to get her brother to send up a war flare during a Speedor ride. This, however, led to a far larger issue, unbeknownst to Crooler, who was unaware of Cragger's recent theft from the lion tribe. Crooler had officially started the fifth Civil War. A great battle was then fought in the desert, ultimately leading to the supposed death of Crominous and Crunket, the king and queen of the tribe. This led to Cragger and Crooler, the heirs to the throne, becoming the next tribal rulers far sooner than expected. One year later, the tribe had officially become the main target and enemy of the Lion tribe. In order to gain allies, the crocodiles allied with the ravens and wolves. Cragger made odd, random, and highly out of character choices when commanding his army and citizens, which was, in fact, all Crooler's work. It took months for anyone to find out about Crooler's mind control; additionally, the persuader plant had already been destroyed during the course of the war, leading Crooler to uncover new forms of control and magic. She attempted to use the roots of her dead plant to mind-control a large group of Chimians, later growing a new crop of the magic flowers. However, while Crooler was engaged doing all this, Cragger attempted to do all that he could to end the war that he had been largely unaware of. The conflict, after three years of fighting, ended while Crooler desperately searched for a way to continue her mind-controlling. When the black cloud incident occurred—resulting in the end of the war, as well as the return of Queen Crunket—the possibility of Crooler's arrest was quickly diminished. For the next several months, while her brother and several other warriors representing the eight tribes traveled to the Outlands in the northwest, Crooler remained with her tribe in the south, harvesting Chi crystals from the river-water to supply in secret to the rest of the country under the threat of it being stolen by the outlandish hunters. However, in an attempt to earn dozens of gold coins, she stole from the Crocodilian ammunition supply, giving several canisters of Chi-fluid to the Spider Tribe to power their weaponry. No guards took notice of her, and she escaped unnoticed. She showed little sign of emotion when her father was brought back home alive, but soon grew fearful under the growing possibility of arrest, or exile. Several weeks before the undead Ice-hunters attacked from the underground, Crooler was officially exiled from the Crocodile tribe. She left without a word and wouldn't be seen again for seven years. Eventually, she built a raft out a logs and sailed from the mountains of the Outlands back into Chima. When Crooler returned to civilization, she was 30 years old, and somewhat insane. She gradually grew back into the society she left behind, and never committed another crime in her life; however, she never managed to resume her title as queen, and was never trusted by anyone except her brother. When Cragger's children took the throne to the tribe, the two siblings took separate paths, while Cragger raised the young crocodiles into the next prince and princess, Crooler spent the text eight years as a tribe huntress before retiring at the age of 39. During her huntress years, Crooler fell in love with Crawley when she was 32 and married him in the following years. Eventually, when there came the day when it was discovered that Crooler was going to have eggs, she was allowed to use the same laying-room as Crunket had used 36 years prior, as well as where Cragger's wife had laid a year ago. And it was there, with Crawley standing next to her, that Crooler laid three soft leathery eggs. After her eggs were laid, Crooler continued to work as a huntress for a few more years before retiring to become a mother. Not long after then, Cragger gave her a magnificent green robe, and she lived alone in a small but pleasant shack on the edge of the river for the rest of her life. Her two daughters and one son would go on to follow a variety of careers. Crooler died at the age of 68, and was sent adrift into the seas of Chima on a wooden raft, along with her brother and parents before her. Physical Description For much of her life, Crooler was a slender but otherwise average-looking female crocodile with the typical deep-green head scales of the Crominous Line. Most of her rough body-scales were the average lime-green color of most Jade Lake crocodiles, and they formed a pattern of square-shaped scales across her sides and back, apart from her legs below the knees, which were smoother and not as hard. Her stomach-region was a lighter color and was coated in tan ridge-like scales leading from her chin to the tip of her tail; these were the softest parts of Crooler's body. Crooler's head was a deep green, with pinkish ridges typical among female crocodiles appearing along the top and back of it. Several olive stripes ran down her long forehead and snout, from which extended multiple sharp white teeth. Crooler had several olive scales gathered around her eyes, like most crocs, although hers were dyed pink with the pollen of river plants. Her eyes themselves were a fiery orange with thin brown reptilian pupils. Crooler was one of the few crocodiles in Chima to have a tail, another trait of the Crominous line that she shared with her brother and parents. Said tail extended from base in the the upper regions of her back, just below the neck, which traveled down along her spine to her backside, from which the tail lead. Her tail (as well as her shoulders) were coated in extremely hard scales, which had small spike-like extensions lining them; these were primarily used for self defense. Crooler's claws were kept short and harmless at most times, the one exception being when she was banished, during which they basically grew into natural daggers. They were a pure white color and extended from her scaly fingers and toes, as well as from the backs of her feet. The many types of Crocodilian weaponry, however, led Crooler, like most crocs, to avoid commonly using their claws for defense purposes. Clothing-wise, Crooler, despite being royalty, preferred to to clothe herself in traditional dress for Crocodilian females; to put it simply, a simple lavender bikini-like garment. Her mother Crunket had it personally weaved by the royal tailor to fit her royal heritage, as lavender wasn't a common color in average crocodile attire, with the color being reserved for royalty. Although her outfit had been badly torn and damaged over the years, she, like most crocodiles, wore it continually to show that it was her possession. Crooler's bikini top was of a basic, unadorned design, made from pure lavender cloth made waterproof and with a knot at the back to keep it held on securely. When she was young, some of the straps broke off during an incident with a rosebush, though she managed to repair it with some rope before anyone saw her. When she turned 10, Crooler was granted a tooth-adorned necklace, which she wore ever since. Additionally, it served as a makeshift chi-plug for her to use. Crooler's bikini bottom was large and covering. It too was made from the same cloth as her top. However, the interior was weaved with sungrass from the fields outside the swamp, used to keep her warm while swimming, though Crooler disliked it, as it made the bikini bottom rather uncomfortable to wear. Because of this she tended to sleep bottomless, though not before spending at least a half-hour scratching at her lower body, as the sungrass would tend to make her itch badly after she wore it all day. The undergarment was held on with a crimson belt of traditional crocodilian cloth. Dangling from this belt was a small, tooth-adorned bit of string. The bottom consisted of two triangular pieces of lavender cloth, tied together at the sides with small knots of red cloth. A small grass knot held the pieces together between the legs. Her bikini bottom kept her scaly rear end well covered, as a female leaving her backside uncovered was considered immodest even among the nearly-unclad crocodiles. About a year into her outland survival, Crooler's bikini became too damaged and ultimately fell apart from use. She had to go unclad for most of her time in exile, though she started painting her body with mud and, later, primitive dye. She stopped bathing when she did this, and started to, in her own words, "tell a story with her body". When she returned to the tribe, she covered herself with leaves. When she became a huntress, she was given the traditional costume for her career: a sleeveless blue shirt with a pair of straps for holding tools, along with a comfortable blue loincloth nearly identical to her old bikini bottom, which she wore as an undergarment for the rest of her life. When she was given a robe at the age of 40, it was a vibrant green, for it was woven from palm-tree leaves. It fit her well and was adorned with gold. When she died, she wore it on her raft journey to the seas. Residence Before her exile, Crooler lived in the royal quarters of the Crocodile fortress, apart from her brother's chambers and downstairs to the Queen and Queens. Her chambers were large, being more like an apartment that a room. Final Revenge Plan Note: This Idea came from The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon, so I did '''not' make this up!!!'' During her Exile, she found mysterious, but dangerous black crystals radiated with Dark Magic. She used the crystals to manipulate an ancient army of deceased animals, called Phantoms (Like Grublins from Spyro). The radiation of the crystals changed her physical features. Her emerald green scales changed to pitch black. She also had silver markings (Like Cynder's), almost black eyes, deep violet spines, and a pale grey underbelly. She was fascinated by the possible dangers of the stones, combined with her thoughts of hatred and malice, so she planned her final revenge plan to reclaim Mount Cavora and the temples. Laval and his friends were shocked to know that Crooler, named the Twilight Queen from other tribes, was planning to return. As a result, Laval and his friends had to learn the Secret of the mythical Fury Element, the only power that could destroy her and her forces for once and for all before CHIMA breaks apart. Showing a symbol of her dominance, she had a black lair on top of Mount Cavora, surrounded by other floating islands over a volcano. Many tribes had been at war against her forces until Laval and his friends arrived to defeat her.